dynasty_warriors_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Deng
Warning: Contains blood, gore, dismemberment, coarse language, mental issues and dark themes. Read at your own risk. Sun Deng (204 – 256), courtesy name Zigao, is a member of the Sun family. She is the eldest child of Sun Quan's children and is also the older sister of Sun Luyu and Sun Luban. She plays a major role in Guan Yu's downfall and is also a main key in the Sun succession wars. However, she's actually called Dawn Vermillion, the daughter of Suzaku Vermillion. She is one of the main protagonists in Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines and is the main character in said game. She is also a recurring character in the Bloodlines universe, having appeared in a lot of crossovers. She is also a protagonist in Warriors Orochi 5 along with her mentors, Zhou Tai and Adam Taurus. Description * "A kind young woman that harbors a horrifying past" Appearance In Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines, she wears a black sleeveless t-shirt with black-grey pants, black heel boots with dark red string, black gloves, and a black short coat with a dark red line. Due to the tightness of the clothing, it's shown that she's developed a muscular physique. In the Destruction of Jianye arc, her outfit retains it's look, but now, she wears dark red and black sneakers along with a dark red t-shirt that said: Wu Life! in white font and lettering. She also wears a silver chain coated in blood. Personality Sun Deng is a kind, hardworking and intelligent young woman. She occasionally smiles and would often help people in time of need. Underneath her smile, however, lies a lonely woman who never, prior to meeting Zhou Tai, had any friends. She has seen the harsh reality of life itself. Her first kill, her first time in battle, tragedy on tragedy, and more has made Deng into a hardened warrior with a lot of kills in her name, even after she retired from battling. With being taught under Zhou Tai, she is often considered as a successor of the curved sword. Despite this, she often cares for her loved ones, especially her daughter, Sun Jun. At times, she displays a motherly side from all that stoic and crazy shell. Deng can often be comical at times due to her methods. However, the most blatant example would be in one of the DLC sub-stories where Zhang Chunhua challenges the other women to a cook off. She mostly took it seriously, to Zhurong's annoyance. Deng has a fear of Yanderes, or obsessive and loving women. Ever since a childhood incident, where she lost a liver, her right arm and a right eye in the process, she loses all confidence when she meets any women that are either obsessed or loving. Case in point, during her travels in the multiverse, she actually encountered a couple.of people that act like Yanderes. In a case of irony, she was completely unaware that her own daughter is one towards her. Deng is, ironically, a chick magnet. Due to her boyish appearance, many girls would often call her a "Prince" of some sort. This is further proven in Warriors Orochi 5 when Guo Jia grew jealous of her methods. However, this is a major problem for Deng as she is constantly pursued by some female officers, including Okuni, who finds her beautiful. When focused on the battlefield, however, she turns into a calm, serene, deranged and smiling warrior. She is often called the Grim Reaper due to the brutality of her attacks. She doesn't have any kind of faith in humanity as far as she's concerned. She has a taste in Rap music. Story Sometime before the events of Bloodlines, her father had to keep her in hiding in fear of losing everything. He entrusts Lianshi to look after her. And thus, Sun Deng was born. Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines Becoming the 2nd Ruler of Wu One day, she receives an unexpected visit from Xue Zong. Fixing the Wu-Shu alliance During her first year as the ruler of Wu, Deng had attempted to organised a meeting with Liu Shan, who was the ruler of Shu, but was ignored by Jiang Wei. Battle of New Hefei Castle Though Deng wasn't present, she sent most of her soldiers to Zhuge Ke for the battle against Wei at New Hefei Castle. The battle was a disaster and Ke left her troops to die of starvation or low morale. War against Sun Luban Upon discovering that her sister, Luyu, had been slandered and executed, Deng decided to confront her sister, Sun Luban, with a small army. Death With Luban cornered, Deng decided to spare her sister, realizing the true meaning of mercy. But she soon regret it when Luban stabbed her in the throat. A blood covered Deng heads back to her house, where she finds Jun, waiting for her to come back. While lying on a wall and near a window, as she said her final words, she succumbed to her combined illness and injuries, dying peacefully, with a smile Warriors Orochi 5 Due to a time disruption, Deng and all of the Bloodlines newcomers were separated and were appearing in random locations. Deng first appeared in Nanzhong to help Zhou Tai fend off Orochi's army. In Wu's 2nd stage, Battle of Kawanakajima, Deng suddenly meets the Shu Emperor, Liu Bei's alternate incarnation. Surprised at this, Deng decides At the Pacification of Chengdu, Deng, along with Kiyomasa Kato and Man Chong, who had just found out about the time fractures, had to rescue Hidetada Tokugawa from the Time army, who wants Hidetada dead. Upon discovering that her daughter is in Shouchun, she personally leads an small army to check out In one of the DLC stories, Deng, along with Zhou Tai and Mitsuhide Akechi, had to check out the recent zombie infestation in Mikatagahara. Destruction of Jianye One day, Deng and the merged crew were under attack by Dosan Saito, Muneshige Tachibana and Morishige Tsuchibachi, who formed a cruel alliance with Miya and ALL of their enemies to destroy Jianye. Seeing that it was impossible to stop them, Deng is forced to leave Jianye along with the merged crew in hopes of survival. Relationships Dynasty Warriors * Guan Yinping - Despite being from alternate universes, Yinping is amazed at Deng's strength. * Zhou Tai - Being his disciple from the Bloodlines universe, Deng respects him as an mentor * Sun Jun - She loves her daughter as much as latter. * Sun Chen - She is often annoyed at her nephew's antics, but cares for him like he's her son. Samurai Warriors * Lady Hayakawa * Toyohisa Shimazu * Oichi Warriors Orochi * Taigong Wang - ? * Joan of Arc - ? * Achilles - To Deng's own shock, Achilles is impressed with her fighting skills. Bleach * Rukia Kuchiki * Ichigo Kurosaki * Sosuke Aizen * Grimmjow * Retsu Unohara * Soi Fon * Toshiro Hitsugaya * Byakuya Kuchiki RWBY * Ruby Rose - Deng doesn't believe Ruby's view on the world. She hates the idea that the world goes through Ruby's way: Saving everybody. She harshly reminded her of the reality behind saving and killing, even if she disagrees. * Weiss Schnee - Aside from Team JNPR, Team CDRL, Raven, Team CFVY and Port, Deng thinks she's the only one that is sane and knows the true line though she's skeptical of her inability to understand the truth. * Blake Belladonna - She doesn't get along with her at all, mainly due to Blake's refusal to see the line of good and evil. * Yang Xiao Long - Like Blake, but worse, only the difference being Deng criticizing her on her abandonment issues. She sees Yang as a emotional child that is afraid of being independent. To prove her point, Deng, at one time, held Ruby at sword point, forcing Yang to surrender during the Battle of Haven. If anything, Deng despises Yang for being what she used to be. * Jaune Arc - * Nora Valkyrie - * Pyrrha Nikos - * Lie Ren - Immortal Hounds * Rin (Fuurin) - Both of them have a strained relationship initially. Deng dislikes her methods of killing innocent people, despite being well aware of the Vectors. However, they came to agree with each other when Deng finds out about Mama's true intentions.She also was told of what really happened to her by Yueying. * Shinichi Kenzaki - Despite his hatred of Vectors, Deng and Kenzaki are in great terms and has come to understand his explanation on why he hates them. She also gave him a choice to either spare Kouda or kill him for causing his sister's death. * Snow White - Arguably is one of Deng's most dangerous enemies. Due to being mistaken as a guy (She wrapped her chest with bandages to cover her breasts), she was lured out by Snow White, who proceeded to give her RDS by sleeping with her. * Mama - She blames her for her neglect and her lack of compassion towards Rin. * Teruyoshi Kouda - Despite all the stuff that happened, Deng doesn't hold any grudges against Kouda, mainly due to him being innocent. Of course, this divided both Rin and Kenzaki. * Karigane - Deng is often disturbed by her remorselessness. Tales of * Velvet Crowe - It's implied by Yueying that Deng managed to receive some of Velvet's power, notably the dark red claw she summons. Theme * Refined Brutality (Deng's theme) Voice Actors * Fumiko Orikasa - Dynasty Warriors series, Warriors Orochi 5 (Japanese) * Barbara Dunkleman - Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines (English) * Liliana Mumy - Warriors Orochi 5 (English) Moveset Despite using the Katana sword, Sun Deng's stance is the same as the sword from DW7. However, her charge attacks are completely different from other characters. Her slashing trails are shared with Zhou Tai considering she was taught under his mentorship. * Triangle: Does a side weak slash, stunning the enemy * Square, Triangle: Slams her sheath into the enemy,sending them flying into the air * Square+Square+Triangle: A series of downward slashes from right to left before doing a turning slash, stunning the enemy. * Square. Square, Square. Triangle: Disappears,appearing quite a distance ahead,before slashing back to where she was before * Square, Square, Square, Square: Triangle: Does a upward 360 degree slash, sending the enemy in the air. * Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Triangle: Does two left and right upward slashes before turning around to deliver a downward slash.Her 4th Weapon makes her send out a dark red energy slash. * Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Square: Does two overhead swipes before turning around, followed by two more swings that set into the front arc, a frontal stab, and a wider swipe. * Circle: Does a series of turning upward swings. It repeats until she engages in either of her musous. * EX 1 - Square, Square, Square, Triangle, Triangle: After her C4, she charges forward again,slicing and dicing while at it,before turning around and swinging again once * EX 2 - Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Triangle, Triangle: Sends out a dark red shadow typhoon that clears a lot of enemies. * Musou Attack 1 - First Cut: Claw of Brutality: Her arm glows into a dark red claw. With the claw, she charges ahead, killing a lot of enemies before she delivers a wide slash, sending others flying. * Musou Attack 2 - Second Cut: Bloody Days: Goes into stance While in the Hakuren stance, she lets out a dark red * Aerial Musou - Third Cut: Reformation: She aims her sword in the air to unleash a dark red and black hurricane, * Ultimate Musou - Final Cut: Tiger's Bite: Same as her Musou animation but it ends with her sword glowing dark red. With all of her efforts, she raises her sword in the air, creating a dark red tiger. She lowers her sword down to the ground, sending out a dark red tiger to clear a path of soldiers. * Tag Musou 1 - Sharp Blade (with Zhou Tai): * Tag Musou 2 - Double Strength (with Guan Yinping): Dynasty Warriors X Mostly retains her moves, but now has the following additions. * Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Square: Mostly the same but now does two turning swipes at the end * Square (X9): Does the same, only that it follows after her second attack. * Circle: Does a series of upward slashes, similar to Sun Jian * Musou Attack 2 - Darkness Typhoon: Covers her entire body with a dark red aura before she grins. She then lets out a dark red typhoon with her hands. Trivia * Sun Deng may often be compared to Mary Shepherd-Sunderland from Silent Hill. Both of them have similar traits and Deng's appearance is similar to her. However, unlike Mary, who suffered from Mood Swings, Deng doesn't suffer from any of what Mary had. She is also similar to Sasha Jobson, Adam Taurus and Susamaru, the latter especially since she was planned in * Despite being in her early fifties, Sun Deng looks youthful for her age. This is a hilarious mention to Koei's adaptional attractiveness to certain characters. * Sun Deng is one of the few characters to be a Chick Magnet * Sun Deng shares her English voice actress with Yang Xiao Long and Katie Jensen from RWBY and Red vs. Blue respectively. According to the writer, the only difference between Deng and Yang is that the former speaks in a calm, kind and serene tone while the latter speaks similar to how her actual voice actress would say. Ironically, Deng can also get angry if she's pushed too far. * Her Muscular Physique is probably inspired by the main character of Uchi no Maid, Tsubame Kamoi. * Her current outfit shares multiple similarities to Adam Taurus' outfit before Beacon fell * It is revealed that Deng is used to killing. * Her theme, Refined Brutality, sounds suspiciously similar to Light, a song by Tee Grizzley and Lil Yachty. * Deng's 2nd musou is similar to Next Dance: Hakuren, one of Rukia's special moves in Jump Force, which is oddly fitting since Deng's Japanese voice actor is the same as Rukia * It's currently unknown where she got her right eye back. * In the Behind the Scenes video of Sun Deng, it was revealed that Deng was made with help from the animating team behind Demon Slayer.